I feel too
by Pilotofmymind
Summary: Gai goes to see Kakashi a few weeks after a bad mission, Kakashi is a little broken up over it, but maybe Gai can pull him through it, and into his arms while he's there. Read and review please? **Under construction**
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi sighed sitting on the edge of the third step leading to his doorway. He looked up at the sky and leaned back slightly, Gai smiled as he walked up, he approached the steps and sat behind Kakashi, his side to Kakashis' back.

"...hey.." his voice was loud, but calm "..Haven't seen you around in awhile, I've been pretty worried about you." Gal said alittle softer this time. Kakashi only gave a slight shrug and looked at the ground.

A drop of rain hit the ground, Gai looked up to the sky and raised an eyebrow "..I didn't know forecast was calling for rain today.." he said looking back to Kakashi "..did you..?" he asked softly sitting up straighter. Kakashi sighed and shook his head "..don't recall hearing the weather lately.." he whispered, Gai gave a nod "...so while you were locked up in your house for the past few weeks you didn't bother to watch the weather..?..That's kind of odd."

Gai said leaning back onto the steps and looking up to the sky, afew more rain drops fell. Gai wrinkled his nose and sat up "..you wanna go inside..?" he asked looking at Kakashis' back, Kakashi didn't move he just looked at the ground. Gai sighed "...listen I know you've been really upset lately but you gotta let it go. It isn't your fault. Things like that just happen Kakashi..." Gai sighed, afew more rain drops hit them "..Kakashi lets go inside it's starting to rain." Gai said wiping a rain drop from his cheek.

Kakashi said nothing and continued to look at the ground, Gai stood up and stretched, the rain began to fall regularly now, in a small rain shower, Gai knelt behind Kakashi "..Kakashi...Please don't sit out here in the rain?..you're going to catch a horrible cold.." Gai whispered reaching out to touch Kakashis shoulder, the rain began beating down harder. Gais' finger tips lightly brushed Kakashis' shoulder Kakashi jerked away "..do..don't touch me.." he said softly, Gai flinched pulling his hand back sharply Kakashi slumped his shoulders more than they already were.

Gai sighed softly reaching out again "..Kakashi don't do this to your self. This isn't like you. You shouldn't be doing this to your self...It's bad for you." Gai said touching Kakashis' shoulder softly, Kakashi jerked away once again "..like you would know what was like me or not.." he scoffed continuing to look at the ground.

Gai glared "..Quit it Kakashi! Stop being so selfish! I know you, you know that! You know that I'm your friend! You know this, so quit acting like such an idiot." Gai hissed clenching his hand into a fist, he was trembling slightly, the rain was beating down much harder now, Kakashi shook his head "..no Gai...You're not my friend, You don't know me..you quit it...Quit lying to yourself." Kakashi said, the rain dripping down off of a strand of his hair onto the exposed skin on his arm, Gai jerked back, eyes wide.

He couldn't believe it..Gai snarled and punched Kakashi in the shoulder "Shut up you little idiot!" he yelled standing up suddenly. Kakashi hit the ground, gasping he pushed himself up out of the mud.

The rain was pouring down now, he stood up, looking up at Gai he just looked at him, Gai's anger dispersed when he saw the way Kakashi was looking at him '...is that just the rain..?' Gai thought, letting his fist drop he just stared at Kakashi, Kakashi looked down scoffing "..well..? Aren't you going to hit me again..?Aren't you going to try to fight with me Gai..?" He asked wiping the mud off of his face he looked at the ground again.

The rain was coming down much harder than before now. Gai sighed "..Kakashi..I'm sorry I didn't know that you were-" Gai stopped as Kakashi began to speak "Why not Gai?" Kakashi snapped "Why not? You think it's impossible for me to feel? Do you think it's impossible for me to cry?" Kakashi yelled looking at Gai again, not bothering to wipe the tears from his face this time "Do you think that you're the only human in the world who can cry Gai?..Do you honestly think that I don't feel..?..I do Gai...I feel...I have emotions too Gai.." Kakashi said choking up slightly from the sobs the racked his chest "..do you think that I like holding all of this in..?" he whispered raising his hand to wipe his tears away "..do you think it's easy..?..it..it isn't.." Kakashi muttered as he wiped his tears away. "..I feel too Gai.." Kakashi said softly, sitting on the ground he covered his eyes with his hands and continued to cry "..I..I'm human too Gai.." he whispered "..I'm human too.." he repeated continuing to sob.

Gai couldn't believe this, this was the first time any thing like this had ever happened to him, he was..shocked to say the least. Gai jumped down off of the steps and dropped down on his knees "Kakashi...I'm sorry..I didn't mean to upset you.." He whispered, wrapping his arms around the other man, Kakashi buried his face in Gai's chest and wrapped his arms around his rip cage and continued to sob into Gais' chest.

Gai sighed "...Lets go inside now." Gai said slipping an arm under Kakashi and hooking it behind his knees, he stood up and carried him into the house and closed the door he brought him to his room, he knelt down onto the floor and put him in bed "..you'll probably get a cold now." he said sighing as he stood up.

He then went to the closet and got an outfit out and walked back over to Kakashi and knelt down he pulled Kakashis' shirt over his head and tossed it over by the bedroom door way "..Are you okay..?" he asked pulling the clean shirt over his head, Kakashi sighed and nodded "..yeah..I'm fine.." he said pulling the shirt Gai had just put on him off and pulled his undershirt off and tossed it away, pulling his clean shirt on he sighed and stood up and started undoing his pants, Gais' eyes widened and he stood up and looked away, he covered his eyes with one hand and held Kakashis' clean pants out to him with the other hand, Kakashi took his pants off and tossed them over to the side he walked to the closet and removed a pair of boxer briefs from a small box and stripped of his now wet ones and put the clean ones on, he walked over to Gai and took the pants "...Gai..I have some thing on.. You can look you know.." he stated, Gai nodded uncovering his eyes "..." he looked out the window "... it's really pouring down out the." He said looking at Kakashi, Kakashi nodded and pulled his pants on, he buttoned them and zipped them up.

Gai sighed "..can I stay here until the rain stops?" He asked shyly. Kakashi smiled and nodded "..yeah you can stay here Gai.." He said shrugging and walking out of the room Gai smiled "..Thanks.." He said he paused "..Kakashi..About what you said out side about us not being friends..?" Gai called as he followed him, Kakashi stopped in the parlor "..Oh I was just upset..." he said shrugging and walking in the bathroom, he paused "..Gai..?" he called walking back into the parlor, Gai stopped in the kitchen door way "..Yes Kakashi?" he asked looking back Kakashi looked down "..you won't tell any one that I was crying..will you..?" Kakashi whispered.

Gai grinned and shook his head "...Of course not my eternal rival. Of course not." he said walking into the kitchen, Kakashi smiled "..thanks Gai.." he said walking into the bathroom and closing the door 


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to mention this in the first chapter, but this is during the two and a half year time jump, so no Sasuke and Naruto. Don't forget Read and review Thanks 3.

---------------------

Kakashi rolled over and rubbed his eyes, looking out the window he sighed, it was still dark..he just laid there and looked into the darkness.

Twelve minutes passed, he continued looking out into the dark abyss, sighing he sat up, tossinf the blanket aside he stood up and went to his closet and got a clean outfit, going to the bathroom, he walked in and closed the door.

After his shower Kakashi got dressed then fed Pakkun, though he wouldn't be up for hours,and left the house. Making his way through the forest Kakashi went to the training grounds and walked through them aimlessly.

Gai smiled inhailing the fresh cold air of the morning, it was nearing four thirty A.M and he was starting his first training session for the morning. After this training session he would go home and get breakfast. Gai began doing stretches to loosen his muscles before he started training. While stretching his left arm, he happened to see Kakashi out of the corner of his eye. He stopped stretching and began to watch his self proclaimed eternal Rival. Gai grinned widly and gave a heart felt wave to Kakashi 'Good morning My Eternal Rvial!" He called out to make sure Kakashi would hear him.

Kakashi paused and looked back at Gai "..Oh..Yo Gai.." he said giving a small wave to Gai in response. He stopped walking knowing that Gai would just follow him anyway, and there was no reason for that to happen. Gai grinned and walked over to Kakashi '..My eternal rival, I wanted to thank you for letting me spend the night at your house the other day." Gai said smiling softly, Kakashi nodded '..Yeah..it was nothing.." he said looking at Gai, Gai nodded "Well..thank you anyway. If you ever need any help-..any help what so ever just tell me and I'll help you my eternal rival-" Gai gave Kakashi the thumbs up, "Because I shall be in debt to no man, not even my eternal rival, Hatake Kakashi." Gai said smiling wider Kakashi nodded slowly '..Yeah..okay Gai..I'll let you know if I need any help or whatever." Kakashi said waving "Bye I have some thing i need to do." he said softly beginging to walk away, Gai froze '..Oh..Uhh. Wait Kakashi..I was wondering..If maybe we could...eat breakfast together today..?" Gai asked hoping for a yas, Kakashi paused '..You know what..that would be nice Gai.." Gai smiled 'I can't believe it he's going to eat breakfast with me..' Gai thought smiling once again, Kakashi looked back at him slightly "..But i have some thing to do..maybe some other time, 'Kay?" he said waving and walking away, Gais' eyes widened, he couldn't believe what had just happened, Gia heaved a sigh and wnet back to stretching.

Kakashi sighed looking at the memorial stone, thinking..Just thinking, that's all he could do when he came here, was think, some times it made him sick. Kakashi bit his bottom lip as he looked at the memorial stone, he couldn't even see it any more, his eyes were so foggy. He sighed tearing his eyes away he looked at the sky and shook his head "..." the sun was up now, that meant it had to be at least seven A.M he looked back at the memorial stone..he was thinking about the same thing..over and over again.

Gai wiped the sweat from his brow and grinned, he had done three training sessions in two and a half hours, that was a new record. But he was starving now, turning away from the tree he was just practicing his taijutsu moves on Gai stretched and began to walk away from the training grounds, he would stop by home and pick Lee up and grab a bite to eat.

Kakashi looked to the skies again after a few hours had passed, it was now ten..Kakashi turned away from the memorial stone and shoved his hands in his pockets and began walking to town, he would check out the book store, even though he knew that he wouldn't buy any thing, and then he would go to lunch, and after lunch he would head to the Hokages office for a mission.

As he walked down the street Asuma nearly ran into Kakashi "..Oh hey Kakashi." Asuma said giving a slight wave. Kakashi looked up "..Hmm..? Oh hi Asuma." he said waving slightly. Asuma raised his eye brows "..is something the matter..?" he asked taking his ciggerete out of his mouth and blowing the smoke over his shoulder so it wouldn't get in Kakashis' face, Kakashi gave a slight shug and shook his head "..no..I was just thinking about something.How's Kurenai..?" Kakashi asked smiling slightly, Asuma grinned and gave a slight shrug "..she's fine. I think she might be a little mad at me for staying out too long last night..but you know women." Asuma joked laughing "..well I gotta go I'll see you latter Kakashi." Asuma said waving and walking away. Kakashi smiled "..I'll see you Asuma.." He said walking away.

---------

What an end.. ;;. Any way, hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi took a sip of his tea and just looked ahead blankly, wondering how Naruto was..where Sasuke was..and why he didn't see Sakura anymore. Whether he wanted to admit it or not he was actually lonely without those kids around.Sighing Kakashi set his cup of tea down and propped his elbow on the table, resting his head in his hand he closed his eyes.

Anko walked into the tea house set on having a nice soothing cup of tea when she saw Kakashi sitting at a table..alone, and looking quite missreble. Smiling she decided to give him the great pleasure of having her sit with him, Anko went to the counter and ordered a pot of tea and an extra cup for Kakashis' table then she walked across the tea house and took a seat right across from him."Hi Kakashi!" she said loudly leaning foreward. Kakashi wqhinced slightly and slowly opened his eyes "..Yo Anko." He said smiling "..how are you? I haven't seen you around in awhile." Anko gave a slight shrug "..busy.But okay.How have you been?You seem like you have something on your mind...what is it?" she asked looking up as the waitress approched "Thanks." she said taking the extra sup and allowing the waitress to pour her a cup of tea. She took a small sip of tea and looked at Kakashi, Kakashi sighed and shrugged "..I was just thinking about Naruto and Saukra and Sasuke...Wondering how all of them are doing.." he said picking his cup of tea up and taking a sip. Anko nodded "..well I'm sure that Naruto is fine, he's in good hands. And Sakura is doing fine,I saw her this morning..as for Sasuke..I think that he's a lost cause Kakashi.Orochimaru has him now.He's gone.I'm not trying to offend you. I'm just being honest.Now that he is with Orochimaru, he belongs to him, he will never come home the same as he was when he left." Anko sighed looking down, Kakashi just looked at her for a moment "...Anko.." he said softly reaching out and touching her hand that lay flat on the table "..it's okay.Don't burden your self with this, this is my burden, I alone will carry it..." he whispered softly, Anko looked up at him "...Kakashi..I..You shouldn't have to suffer alone." Kakashi gave a slight chuckle and smiled leaned back "Anko..that may be true..but neither do you. You don't have to think about Orochimaru alone anymore.I'm here." Kakashi said smiling. Anko's eyes widened "..Kakashi..I.." she smiled softly "...thank you." she said inhailing Kakashi shrugged "..anytime." he responded, Anko stood up and brushed her hair out of her face "...Hey I gotta get back to work. Bye Kakashi.." she said waving Kakashi gave a small wave "Good bye Anko." he said softly Anko smiled and exited the tea house.

Kakashi paid and left as well, walking down the street he stopped in the middle of town and looked up at the Hokage mounumant. His eyes went straight to Minato. '...Sensei..' he thought,a memory of a smiling Naruto flashed to his mind. He looked at the ground and began walking back to his appartment. Upon arriving he unlocked his door and walked in. He paused as he stepped on a scroll. Looking down he saw a scroll and sighed, bending down he picked it up, standing up straight he walked into his apartment and kicked the door shut. Walking into the kitchen he went to the fridge, tossing the scroll on the table. He opened the fridge and peered inside, he really didn't have much to eat, just some lunch meat, which was pretty useless considering that he didn't have any bread '..I should have gone shopping when I was out earlier.' Kakashi thought sighing and closing his fridge, he looked at the clock, it was still early enough to go shopping.

Kakashi went to his room and got his wallet and then walked back into the living room "..Pakkun..?" he called looking around slightly "..I'm going shopping do you want to come..?" he asked looking around, the small rather round dog stalked out ot the closet and yawned "..yeah..I'll come." it replied walking over to Kakashi, Kakashi smiled "..okay." he said walking out the front door, the small dog following him, he closed his door and locked it.

Walking into town was rather peacful, it was the time of the day that every one was either home, or going home, so the streets wern't crowded and he didn't have to worry about losing Pakkun in the crowd. Entering the store Kakashi got a hand basket, and went to the produce asile, looking at the vegtibles Kakashi didn't notice there was some body walking in his direction unti l they ran into eachother, both of them dropping their baskets "Oh my gosh..I'm so sorry." Kakashi said kneeling down and begining to pick the spilled contents of the basket up "Here let me get this for you." he said picking thier basket up as well as his own ".." he stood up and offered thier basket back to them "Here, I am so sorry." He said smiling and looking down slightly out of embaressment.

Yoshino smiled and took the basket "..it's alright.It was my fault, honestly. I wasn't looking where I was going that was so careless of me." Yoshino said, blushing and waving her hand as if saying for Kakashi to dissmiss it. Kakashi smiled "..Oh..alright. Are you hurt? Do you want me to pay for your fruit? in case it's bruised? Seeing as how it is my fault.." Kakashi said trying to be nice Yoshino giggled "Well aren't you just the nicest boy. But no really it's fine. I can pay for it, besides it probably isn't bruised. I'm fine really thank you any way." She said waving and walking away.

Yoshino glared furiously as soon as she was out of ear shot "..that stupid idiot. What a careless fool, running into a helpless woman like that. He should really watch where he's going. Then again I'm sure he only ran into me on account of him only having one eye.." she hissed scoffing and walking to the check out.

Kakashi looked down at Pakkun "..she was so kind..I feel horrible..I wish she'd have let me pay for the food..I mean..I think I might have bruised it.." Kakashi said sighing Pakkun shrugged "..oh well..no use in crying over bruised apples.Lets hurry up and shop so we can get home before dark." Pakkun said trudging off.Kakashi shrugged and followed him.

After walking around the store for awhile and only having found three things they wanted Pakkun and Kakashi were kind of bored of shopping. They got some tea and some meat and a few more things and paid and went home.

Walking into his apartment Kakashi yawned and let Pakkun go off to bed and he put the eggs and bacon and squid away, and then put the rice and carrots and cabage away, then he went back to the fridge and put the sushi away then put the bread and dog food away and turned the light off ad walked out of the kithchen. Walking around his apartment Kakashi made sure all of the lights were off as well as any other electronics, and then he went into his room and closed the door.

-----------------------------

Yeah I plan on ending them all like that. If I can keep it up. No Gai this chapter. Sadly. I guess the next one will be Gai centre or Gai/Kakashi centre Haha. Enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Gai fluttered his open ".." yawning he sat up and stretched, looking back at his night table he glanced at the alarm clock that sat on the night table.It read three thirty, Throwing the blanket off Gai threw his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up.

Walking in the bath room Gai yawned and looked in the mirrior, his hair was a little messed up..He smiled, he still looked great, even this early in the morning. Taking his tooth brush and tooth paste out of the medichine cabinet and laid them on the counter top. Walking to the left of the sink cabinet Gai opened a small closet that sat one foot from the toilet, and three inches from the sink cabinet. Removing one of his regular body suits Gai laid it over the top of the back of the tiolet. Closing the closet he opened the hamper that was set against the oppisite wall exactly two and a half inches from where the door stopped when it was completly open.

Closing the bath room door Gai removed his pajama top and dropped it in the hamper, pulling his pajama bottom off he dropped it in as well, stepping into the stadng only shower Gai closed the door and turned the water on to cold.

After his shower Gai stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel off of the towel rack and began drying off with it.After he finished drying off he tossed the towel back onto the towel rack to dry, picking his body suit up off the back of the toilet he pulled it on up to his thieghs, and then went pee. After he was finished he pulled his body suit up the rest of the way and reached back and zipped it up.

Gai went to the sink cabinet and washed his hands, drying them on a small towel,he looked in the mirrio and hung the small towel back up, removing a brush from atop the medichine cabinet he brushed his hair though he had washed it, he was just glad that it was the summer so that his hair would dry fast today. As soon as he was done drying his hair he set the brush back on top of the medichine cabinet and picked up his tooth brush, picking up his tooth paste as well, he opened the tube and squeezed it after he placed it above the tooth brush head. As soon as he had the right ammount on his tooth brush he out his tooth brush in his mouth and put the cap back on the tooth paste, opening the medichine cabinet he placed the tooth paste inside then closed the mirrior and brushed his teeth, after brushing his teeth Gai looked in the mirrior and smiled, rinsing his tooth brush out he dried it out with a towel and then put in away in the medichine cabinet.

Walking out of the bathroom Gai went to his beuro and picked his leg warmers up and went to his bed and sat on the edge of the bed. Pulling his leg warmers on, Gai stood back up and smiled, Walking out of his bed room Gai went into the kitchen and got some eggs out of the refrigerator,closing the door he went to the counter and set the eggs on the surface, openng a Cabinet over the surface he removed a skillet and put it on the stove turning it on, he didn't bother greasing the pan because it was a non stick skillet.

Walking back to the refrigerator Gai opened the door and looked inside,reaching in he removed a carton of milk and stood up straight, closing the refrigerator Gai went to the table and set it down, going back to the skillet on the stove he grabbed the eggs off of the counter and cracked them open on the edge of the skillet and opened the shell letting them fall into the skillet.

Opening the cabinet under the kitchen sink Gai threw the egg shells away in the trash can conected to the cabinet door, closing the cabinet again, he went back over by the stove and opened the above cabinet once again removing two plates he set them on the counter and then went over close to the kitchen sink and opened the drawer closest to the sink and removed a spatula, closing the drawer again he walked back over to the stove he placed the spatula on the counter, walking back over to the refrigerator he opened it again and reached in and removed some bacon.

Walking back over to the stove he set the bacon on the counter and picking up the spatula he took the eggs out of the skillet one at a time, placing two on each plate. Tearing the package of the bacon open he removed the bacon from the package and put it in the skillet.

Walking back over to the kitchen sink he opened the below cabinet and threw the bacon wrapper away, walking back over to the stove Gai picked the spatula up.As he cooked the bacon Gai thought over the last day he saw Kakashi, "..." Looking at the bacon as he cooked it Gai shrugged, Making sure it was done throughly Gai removed it from the skillet and put half of it on one plate and half on the other, setting the skillet on the stove on a cold burner Gai turned the stove off and set the spatula in the sink.

Picking the two plates up Gai went to the table and placed them on the table across from each other, getting some chop sticks he set one pair beside each plate.

"My Lee?Are you up yet?" Gai called out the kitchen door "Yes!Gai-sensei! I'm awake!" Lee called rushing from his room and standing before Gai, beaming at the older man "Well that good my Lee." Gai said smiling, he patted on Lees' head "Well come along, I cooked breakfast.." Gai said walking back into the kitchen and sitting up to the table, Lee ran in and sat up to the table as well "Gai-Sensei..Ten-Ten and Neji are wondering if they can spend the night here? So we can get up really early and all train together?" Lee asked beginning to eat his breakfast, Gai smiled at Lee "Oh? They want to become a closer team? Well of course they can. If they think that it will help them any, let them stay over then." Gai said grinning, he then too began to eat his breakfast.

After breakfast was through Lee went to gather Neji and Ten-Ten to train, And Gai went to the training grounds to train while he waited for them.

Thirteen minutes minutes later Neji Ten-Ten and Lee all ran up and greeted their sensei with 'Good morning Gai-sensei!' Gai smiled fondly at his students and looked to the sky, it was aproxomatly four fourty three. They began their training for the morning, it would last until, eleven thirty and then they would take lunch, And after lunch they would take a mission if there was one available for their team.

During training Neji seemed to be putting forth much more power than nesassery, And Lee seemed to be trying not to put more more power in then he usually did, Ten-Ten of course remained the same..

After their training was through for the time being, Gai brought them out to lunch, to the ichiraku ramen shack. Though he wasn't sure if Neji would want to go or not.

"..Gai-sensei..?" Lee asked taking a bite of his ramen Gai looked at him and swollowed the food in his mouth"Yes my Lee?" Gai asked leaning on the counter and looking at Lee Lee took another bite of food and chewed it up then looked at Gai "..." swollowing he looked back to Gai "Where were you the other night..? When you didn't come home..During the rain storm.." Lee asked looking at Gai curiously Gai raised his eye brow then shrugged "I was at Kakashis' house, I went over there to check on him and the storm got so bad he let me stay the night till it was clear enough to see where I was going.." Gai answered beginning to eat his food once again, Lee nodded and smiled at Gai then began to eat his ramen also.

After lunch Gai brought his students down to Tsunades' office for a mission. After recieving a mission they went and prepared.

Stopping by home Gai left a note on his door saying he wouldn't be back for a couple days while he was on his mission...


	5. Chapter 5

Kakashi sighed leaning on a tree looking at the sky, it was about twelve now, and ever since the rain storm Kakashi hadn't been able to get Gai off of his mind, looking at the ground Kakashi thought about going over to see Gai one more time..

Standing up straight off of the tree Kakashi pushed his his hands into his pockets and began walking through the woods.

Stopping at the training grounds he scanned Gai's usual training area, it had been used today, for sure because Ten-Ten had left a few kunai scattered across the ground. Walking away from the training ground Kakashi made his way into town and began to walk to Gais' house.

Upon reaching Gais' house Kakashi wondered what he would say to him to explain this sudden visit to his self proclaimed 'Eternal Rival',Raising his hand Kakashi was going to knock when he noticed a note on Gais' door, saying that he was away on a mission for a few days.

Sighing Kakashi turned away and put his hand back into his pocket and walked away, he would go on another mission for the rest of the day,but first he would get something to eat.

Stopping by the Ichiraku ramen stand Kakashi treated himself to a nice steaming bowl of ramen, before heading to the Ninja academy.

Paying his tab and walking away from the ichiraku ramen stand Kakashi walked to the ninja academy. Entering the building he waved at a few people he knew.

"Hi Kakashi!" Kurenai said as she stepped off the last step that led up to the hokage's office, "Oh..Yo Kurenai." Kakashi said giving a lazy wave in response. Kurenai smiled at Kakashi "Haven't seen you in a while.How are things?I went out to your place the other day but when I knocked Gai answered..I always knew you two had something going on, So how is he?When I saw him the other day he seemed to be doing fine. I heard from some of the Chuunin around here that they think that he's a real fire cracker in bed, Is that true? I was just a little curious, that is a bit personal you don't have to answer if you don't want to.Well I'm glad that you and him finally hooked up,You know? I think it's cute.So are you out yet?Officially I mean.Does Asuma know?Well I'll tell him." Kurenai said apparently taking no note to the people all around them, who were now staring at Kakashi so hard he was sure that he would have burns from their gazes later..

"..Yeah..well..I.." Kakashi started, stopping suddenly,he wasn't sure why but all the sudden he was irrationally angry, not at Kurenai it seemed, though at Gai. Glaring Kakashi tried not to let his anger show, though it was a failed attempt "All the chuunin you talked to?! How many did you talk to? Like three?" Kakashi said hoping that it was actually less than that Kurenai's eyes widened at how angry Kakashi seemed "..Well..Did he tell you he was a virgin or something..?" She asked shrugging her shoulders slightly "Well..I think I talked to close to thirty about it.." she said looking back to Kakashi again.

Kakashi's mouth slightly opened out of shock "..thirty..?" he asked squinting "..no I never asked..I don't care..it isn't my business anyway." Kakashi said huffing Kurenai smiled "Sure you don't care.Well I have to go.Bye Kakashi." She said waving and going out the front door.

Kakashi sighed and began up the stairs, he glared at the steps as he walked up them, wondering if the rumor Kurenai had just told him was true..Though it truly wasn't any of his business, he was still upset over it, They weren't together so he wasn't sure why he had let Kurenai say that.After his mission he was sure that he would have to clear this mess up. Hoping that he would get back before Gai.

Entering Tsunade's office he received a four day long mission.Slightly curious as to whether or not Tsunade was conspiring against him today or not he accepted and went on the mission.

Leaving Tsunades' office he went on his mission.


	6. Chapter 6

Returning form his four day mission Kakashi went straight to Tsunades office and turned in his mission report.

Exiting the building Kakashi began walking home, rubbing on the back of his neck Kakashi heaved a sigh, that was the worst mission he'd had in quite awhile, But it wasn't even that it was difficult, it was just that he couldn't quit thinking of Gai, and what Kurenai had said to him before he'd left.

Putting his hands in his pockets Kakashi looked down and Continued walking, he passed by some one, he was sure he knew them but he was just too tired to stop and say hi, besides he really needed a bath. "Kakashi!" He heard a voice behind him "Have you been avoiding me? We really need to talk." Gai said watching as Kakashi stopped walking,Kakashi turned to look at Gai "...What is it Gai..?" He asked flatly.

Gai raised his eyebrow at the cold way Kakashi responded to him, sighing Gai shook his head then looked back to Kakashi, his eyes were gleaming "Kakashi-My Eternal rival! I challenge you!" Gai said pointing his finger at Kakashi, Kakashi looked at Gai for a second then turned and began to walk away.

Gai's eye twitched "..Kakashi...?Didn't you hear me..? I said that I challenged you." Gai said following Kakashi, Kakashi shrugged "Yeah..I heard you but..I feel sick after my last mission." he answered quietly, Gai nodded and smiled at Kakashi "Then my eternal rival I will go to your house with you and take care of you so you can get well and accept my challenge." Gai said grinning at Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed "No.Gai, really..That's fine, Don't come over." Kakashi said glaring at the ground, still quite mad at Gai, for a reason that he knew he shouldn't even believe. Gai looked at Kakashi, a bit confused then smiled once again "Oh I see, you don't want me to get sick!That's really sweet my eternal rival, but I assure you, I won't get sick." Gai said raising his hand to slap Kakashi on the back.

Catching Gais' hand right before it hit his back, Kakashi, now facing Gai, As he had jerked him to the side to face him "No.Gai, that isn't it at all. I just don't want you to come over." Kakashi said throwing Gais' arm down and turning away from him, but not walking away.

Gai was a little hurt, but seeing as how Kakashi didn't walk away he guessed that meant that he could get to the bottom of it. "Kakashi..." Gai started reaching out and touching Kakashis' back "What's wrong?Did some thing happen on your mission..?" Gai asked rubbing on Kakashis' back lightly, Kakashi turned back to Gai and slapped his arm away from him "No Gai, that isn't it at all." Kakashi stated looking straight at Gai "It has absolutely nothing to do with my mission." Kakashi said narrowing his eyes at Gai.

Gai crossed his arms and looked at Kakashi quizzically, "Well my eternal rival, if it's not your mission, then what is it?" Gai asked not yet realizing that it was him that was upsetting Kakashi. Kakashi clenched his fists and glared at Gai "It's you Gai! Don't you get it?!" Kakashi hissed glaring, slightly upward, into Gais' eyes "You are upsetting me." Kakashi said turning away from Gai and crossing his arms lightly across his chest.

Gais' eyes widened at the words from Kakashis' mouth "Well! My eternal rival, I don't know what has gotten into you but I did nothing wrong." Gai said looking at Kakashi intently "Was it some thing I said?" Gai asked, a slightly desperate tone in his voice as he said it. He only wanted Kakashi to acknowledge him, not hate him..Or at least that's all he told himself that he wanted..

Kakashi sighed and looked back to Gai "..It's not the things you said..." Kakashi said looking away from him "..more the things you didn't say. And the things that you've done." Kakashi said letting his arms drop and beginning to walk away, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and glanced back slightly, Gai could see in his eyes that past the angry front he was putting up..he was actually hurt.

Gai sighed "Kakashi wait. Talk to me..please..I want to be your friend.." Gai said rushing after him "I don't want to fight with you. Please..?" Gai asked looking at Kakashi with such an expression that it almost made Kakashi say he forgave him, but Kakashi looked away.

A rain drop hit his shoulder and quickly soaked through his thin blue outer shirt and his under shirt. Looking up Kakashi noticed the storm clouds, sighing he looked back to Gai "..It's about to pour..You should go home Gai." He said beginning to walk away.

As the rain began Gai watched Kakashi as he was walking away "..." brushing a strand of hair out of his face he sighed, as the rain beat down harder he looked at the ninja academy, then back in Kakashis' direction, he had stopped and he was looking at Gai "...It's really gonna be bad Gai.." Kakashi called back to him, sighing he broke "Why don't you come back to my place until it passes..?" He asked motioning Gai to come with him "I'm sure something of mine will fit you." He said giving Gai a small smile.

Gai gave a sigh of relief "Thank you Kakashi.." He said rushing over to him.

They both ran all the way to Kakashis' apartment room, to avoid getting absolutely drenched, which actually failed.

Trying to find the key to his apartment in the pouring rain wasn't easy "Hurry Kakashi!" Gai called holding his hand over his head, trying to keep any more rain from getting on his face so he could at least see, looking back at Gai, as he stood there in the pouring rain, completely drenched, his body suit clinging to his body tightly, a little too tightly..The anger that Kakashi felt earlier completely vanished and was replaced by amusement. He gave a small giggle and turned away from Gai.

Gai sighed "I don't see what's so funny.." Gai said sighing and looking up into the rain and then shaking his head he looked back to Kakashi "..Kakashi please hurry, I'm freezing here." Gai said rubbing on his arms. Kakashi sighed Looking back at Gai "I'm looking. I don't think I have it Gai.." Kakashi said shrugging, Gai sighed "What are we gonna do?..Did you even look in your pockets? I don't think you did.." Gai said stepping forward and trying to reach into Kakashis' pocket, Kakashi raised his eye brow "Hey,Hey! Don't put your hand in my pocket Gai." He said catching his hand.

"Why not?" Gai asked smiling at him "..I'm not going to hurt you.." Gai said, opening his hand in Kakashis' light grip and threading his fingers with Kakashis' for a moment, Kakashi looked up into Gais' eyes as Gai threaded his fingers with Kakashi "...I never know Gai..You could hurt me with out ever realizing it.." Kakashi said just gazing up at Gai. Gai sighed but didn't look away from Kakashis' eyes "..I would never hurt you on purpose Kakashi.." Gai said closing his grip on Kakashis' hand.

Kakashi felt his face heat up slightly ".." tearing his eyes away without thinking he sighed "...Okay Gai." he said pulling his hand away, trying not to let him self be taken into a relationship that probably wouldn't last the night.

Gai sighed, looking down at Kakashis' door mat he shrugged then looked back to Kakashi, leaning down he kissed Kakashis' cheek lightly and reached toward his pocket, Kakashi eyes' widened slightly, but he caught Gais' hand before it was in his pocket.

Gai sighed "At least I got my finger tips in this time.." He said smiling. Kakashi sighed and nodded "Yeah..I..I got the key.." He said unlocking his door and walking into the apartment. Gai followed him quickly and closed the door behind him and reached over and turned the light on.

Kakashi went to his bed room and got an out fit for Gai, walking out of the bed room he went into the bath room and laid the out fit on the edge of the counter, walking out of the bathroom he looked at Gai "..you should take a shower and change." Kakashi said walking into his bed room once again.

Shrugging Gai went into the bathroom and closed the door.

Sighing Kakashi got an out fit and changed his clothes. This time not putting a new under shirt on, he walked out of the bed room and went into the kitchen and began to cook some thing for the two of them to eat.

Stretching as he walked out of the bath room Gai looked around and after not seeing anything in the living room he went into the kitchen and saw Kakashi sitting on the edge of the table eating a bowl of rice, glancing over at Gai Kakashi stood up "..Sorry Gai." He said setting the bowl down and walking over to the stove he picked a bowl up off of the counter and dished Gai some rice up, and topped it with curry "..I was just too hungry to wait..." Kakashi said setting the bowl on the table "..I'm gonna go take a shower now. You can help your self to anything you want, I really don't mind, though I never have any guests so I don't really have anything good.." Kakashi said turning to walk out. Gai stopped him "..Anything..?" he asked softly, Kakashi looked back at him and nodded "..yeah..Anything." He said beginning to walk out again, Gai smiled "Okay Kakashi.." He said sitting down up to the table and beginning to eat his rice.

Walking out of the bathroom drying his hair with a towel, Kakashi was walking with his eyes closed. Walking into the bed room he yawned and went to the closet to get something to put on.

Gai knocked on the door frame "..Kakashi.." He said softly watching the copy ninja as he stood there only wearing a towel.Kakashi looked back at Gai "..Yeah..?" he asked making sure his towel wasn't about to fall off.

Gai entered Kakashis' bedroom and closed the door behind him, "I was thinking about what you said..About how I could help my self to anything of yours..." Gai said looking at Kakashi intently. Kakashi looked at Gai, there was a look in his eyes that Kakashi didn't quite recognize..Nodded Kakashi wondered what Gai was going to say.

Gai walked toward the middle of the room and stopped, not wanting to over step his boundaries "...well there's only one thing that I want to help my self to..But..I'm not sure if you count it or not.." Gai said as a slight blush crossed his cheeks.

Kakashi shrugged softly "..Gai..When I say anything it's not for fun. I'm sure that I'm counting it..or actually..counting on it.." Kakashi said taking the towel off of his head and dropping it on the top of his hamper.

Gai smiled at Kakahi "Really?" He asked beginning to walk forward.

Kakashi nodded "Really." He said rushing forward, and bumping into Gai slightly. Grabbing Gais' shoulder he pulled him down slightly and kissed him, Gai smiled and wrapped his arms around Kakashis' waist and began to kiss him softly.

Picking Kakashi up Gai kissed him on the jaw and rubbed on his back. Kakashi smiled and wrapped his legs around Gais' waist and pet his face, looking down at Gai he kissed him softly and pet his hair. Gai smiled and kissed Kakashi back bringing him over to the bed, he knelt on the bed and laid Kakashi down and kissed his neck, putting his hands on either side of Kakashis' head Gai kissed him again "..Kakashi.." he said softly as Kakashi kissed his neck "..Gai..I..can't we talk later?" he asked unbuttoning Gai's pajama top and kissing his chest. Reaching down he hooked his thumb under the waist band and began pushing them down. Gais' hand lifted from the bed and flew down to stop Kakashis' "..no Kakashi. This is really important. There's a rumor going around about some thing that happened between the two of us." Gai said sighing, letting go of Kakashis' hand as Kakashis' eyes flashed with anger, and he unlinked his legs from around of Gais' waist. He pushed on Gais' chest. Gai sat back on his legs, then shifted on the bed so that he was beside Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed and sat up. Pulling the blanket over his lap he looked at Gai, "..what about the rumor..?" he asked throwing the towel onto the floor. Gai shrugged "Well..I was wondering if you knew who started it?" Gai asked brushing a strand of Kakashis' hair out of his face,Kakashi shrugged "..Kurenai. She though we were together cause you answered my door..Why does it matter any way Gai?" Kakashi asked raising his hand and running his finger down Gais' chest and in little circles.

Gai shrugged shivering slightly "..It doesn't I guess Kakashi..." he said removing his shirt and tossing it on the floor. Kakashi nodded "Didn't think it did.." he said holding the blanket up as an invitation to let Gai under. Gai smiled and crawled under the blanket.

Kakashi laid down and looked up at Gai, he patted the bed beside him and smiled at Gai "..you wanna lay with me..?" he asked folding his arm under his head and watching Gai, Gai nodded and laid beside Kakashi and put his arms around the man. "Kakashi.." Gai said softly, Kakashi looked up at Gai and wrapped his arms around his rip cage "...yeah?" he asked kissing Gais' chest softly Gai looked down at him "...Why were you mad at me earlier?" he asked softly petting Kakashis' hair, Kakashis' shrugged "..Well.. before I left Kurenai said that she talked to thirty chuunin and they all said you were a fire cracker in bed..So I got a little upset even though I don't have the right." Kakashi answered shrugging. Gai nodded "..well..I don't know how they would know..I'm a virgin." Gai said kissing Kakashis' head softly.

Kakashi sighed and smiled "..So am I Gai.." He whispered looking up at Gai "..." Gai smiled and kissed Kakashi softly "..Well..I'll save myself for you." Gai said grinning Kakashis' eyes opened a little more than usual "..Really?" Kakashi asked, Gai nodded "..As long as you become my boyfriend..?" Gai asked hopefully.

Kakashi paused "..Gai..I.." he paused then looked up at Gai and smiled softly "..Okay." He said shrugging and laying back down and resting his head on Gais' chest "..Can we go to bed..?" Kakashi asked yawning slightly. Gai nodded "..yeah..Night Kakashi.." He said reaching over and turning the lamp off..


	7. Chapter 7

When Kakashi awoke the next day, Gai was already gone, on his early training session, Getting up and getting dressed Kakashi went to work a little tired from the restless sleep he had during the night, trying to urge his body to wake when Gai left so that he could say good bye to him.

After Gais' morning training he went on a mission with his students, running into Kakashi as Kakashi was on his way out, Gai smiled.

"Yo Gai.." Kakashi said waving and smiling at him slightly, Gai sent Ten-ten and Neji as well as Lee inside and turned to Kakashi "Good morning Kakashi!" He said leaning foreward and pulling Kakashis' mask down he gave him a soft kiss on the lips, Smiling Kakashi grabbed Gais' chuunin vest and pulled Gai around the corner of the building "..sorry that I didn't wake to say bye this morning..You wanna come by my place later?" Kakashi asked kissing Gai softly, and putting his hand on Gais' shoulder, Gai grinned as he returned the kiss and nodded "I would love to Kakashi.." He said putting his hands on Kakashis' hips and pulling him against his body and kissing him deeply.

Smiling and giving Gai small Kisses on the neck then back to his mouth Kakashi wrapped his arms around Gais' neck and planted a kiss on his lips "..I'll see you later then?" he asked running his fingers through Gais' hair, Gai smiled and nodded "Of course you will Kakashi." He said kissing him again, and then slowly releasing him later "..It'll be fun." He said winking and walking away. Smiling Kakashi nodded "..Yeah..Fun.." He said leaving as he pulled his mask up.

Though both of the men were in a hurry to get back home and spent some quality time with each other, neither of them made it home until after dark.

As Kakashi walked up to his apartment, he was greeted by Gai, who looked a little embaressed. Smiling Kakashi stepped up to him, and in handing him a small paper paracel, he kissed his cheek and began unlocking the door.

Looking door at the paracel, Gai shrugged and followed Kakashi inside, opening it, he marveled at the smallest, yet the best gift he had ever recieved. "Is this.." he paused smiling, as the tears came to his eyes, Kakashi sighed "..It's just so that you can come and go as you please, it isn't an invitation to move in." Kakashi said looking at the bag in Gais' hand "..what do you have?" he asked as Gai wiped the tears from his eyes and put the key into his vest pocket "..Oh..I uh.. I didn't know if you had any..Lubricant." Gai said sighing as his face flushed.

Kakashi smiled as he watched Gais' face flush "..well glad you thought of it, cause I don't have any. I don't keep it..on account of your my very first late night visitor." Kakashi said removing his vest and tossing it onto the couch. Gais' eyes widened "Really?" He asked tossing the bag down and removing his vest he tossed it on to the couch with Kakashis' .

Kakashi nodded "..Yeah really." Kakashi said wondering if Gai remembered the other night "Gai..don't you remember me saying i was a virgin?" Kakashi asked walking toward the bed room, Gai paused and bending down he picked up the bag and stood up straight and followed Kakashi "..yeah..I do. Why?" He asked as he stopped in front of Kakashi, Kakashi shrugged "You didn't seem to is all.." Kakashi said walking into the bed room and climbing in bed. Gai smiled "..It slippe my mind.." He said walking in and closing the door..

-----------------------------------------------------

Yeah.. That's it. That's the end of this fanfiction. Because if I drag it on too long it'll seem more like a chore than anything else,and you all know I'm right!

But I'll start writing a new fanfiction after I get my new MP3 Player. Yeah I know it isn't right to punish you guys cause I'm getting punished. But you'll have to deal, and no you really don't get any sex scene. I don't like writing those. I make an exception though in RPs. With a marute partner of course. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter.


End file.
